Naruto awaken of shinobi
by leafoflife69
Summary: first try at fan fiction. Naruto world were the third isnt a push over and the rookie 9 are trained in more darker art of the ninja


DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER POPULAR COMIC BOOKS ETC.

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so please be kind in reviews. I like to apologize in advance for my spelling and grammar mistake I make during this story. Also like to warn you that I will try to stick to original story line but I will be making changes that will probably upset people. This fic going to be more darker than the manga as I am going to try and make it more to how I believe shinobi world would be and how politics and war would work in such a world. Lastly were I may suggest or imply sexual content there be no lemons in this fic.

"Normal talk"

'Thinking talk'

"**Summons/Biju talks"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A God awakens well a shinobi is born, and destiny is altered.**

A grandfatherly old man eyes filled with pride and wisdom gazes threw a crystal ball, watching events unfold as a young boy no older than twelve learns a technique that only the elite are capable of doing.

But slowly said eyes begin to change. Slowly said eyes begin to change to that of worry and of smouldering anger and disappointments as they view the new events unfolding. Of a child learning of his clans burden. Of a teacher turn traitor and another idiocracy.

'Why did Iruka not just throw a damn kuni and kill the traitor, instead of begging him not to tell' thought the old man.

He continues to watch as events unfold.

Of the loyal teacher defeat at the hands of a traitor, and then of the conversation between the two.

Of the boy who supposes to be dead last defeating a traitor with many years more experience and skill. Then to his eventual indication into his shinobi forces.

"Inform forces of traitors capture and the successful retrieval of item. Then send the traitor to Anko and tell her the gloves are of and upon completion termination of subject" stated the old man "Also bring Naruto and Iruka to me"

A series of "yes sir" come from the shadows as they leave to complete said orders.

As he waits he reflects back on past events long over.

Of his graduation and induction to the shinobi forces. Of his teammates Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado tutelage under the second hokage Tobirama Senju.

Then to the death of his teacher Tobirama and his induction as the third hokage.

Then to the marriage of the one women he ever loved both emotionally and physically Biwako Sarutobi.

Then to his three students. Jirayia the dead last who would become the only one he could trust and depend on. Tsunade the hot head princesses who become one of the greatest medics ever and then to lose it all to her grief and alcohol. Finally the one he put his hopes in but would eventually end up betraying him and his village the traitor Orochimaru. His third greatest regret was letting that traitor live.

Upon think of the regret of his traitorous student it brings back more of them. The regret of his actions during the wars. Of planning the fall of nations and the massacre of villages. Sending children out to kill children and commit acts that if done in a least harsh world would be considered war crimes. But even though he regrets these actions he will do it all over again if meant the continue survival of his village.

But the ones he would not do again and would do differently are the two that he regrets the most.

The first and his greatest regret he wish could change was the neglect he showed to his family. To his late wife Biwako and not spending more time with her. Then to his two sons and how he regretted that he didn't spend enough time with them. His late son Sasuke Sarutobi the oldest of his sons named after his father who would gave him his grandson Konohamaru Sarutobi, and then to Asuma Sarutobi his youngest son. He wishes with all his heart that he could change that and be a better father and husband to them.

His second regret he wish he could change happen 12 years ago. On the day his beloved wife Biwako died and his successor the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze Uzumaki and his wife Kushina Uzumzki the second jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox a mass of malevolent charka and the most powerful of the 9 biju.

They died the night the fox somehow escape from Kushina seal. (He always believes it was fool play involved). This resulted in the death of his wife and that of his successor and his wife when they sealed the fox into their new born son Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki or more commonly known as Naruto Uzumaki.

You may be wondering why they would seal the fox in their own son. You may think it's because he couldn't ask another parent to do it when he couldn't. You may think it's to keep the balance of power. You would be right buy also wrong the true reason was no other than the new born Naruto can hold the power as only those of the Uzumaki clan has the power to hold the fox and not die.

The reason he regrets this is because in his grief of the lost of his wife he made the mistake of informing the village council and its citizens about the sealing. Forgetting that also in their grief they would scorn and hate the child. Seeing their reaction he passed a law stating no child will know of the sealing and speaking of it was a capital offence.

Sighing and coming out of his remising the old man looks down at his desk and sees the team placement.

A frown comes across his face as he reads the teams put together by Iruka...

Team 7 lead by Jonin Kakashi Hatake teaching Genins Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki.

Team 8 lead by Jonin Kurenai Yuhi teaching Genins Kiba Inuzukza with his partner Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame

Team !0 lead by Jonin Asuma Sarutobi teaching Genins Choji Akimichi, Shikamru Nara and Ino Yamanaka.

'I see what Iruka trying to do here, but after seeing what happen with him earlier I can't help but question the teams' thought the old man. 'And with feeling the embers of war starting to ignite are these really the best options,'

As those thought in walk the two people he ordered bought to him.

"Iruka before you speak I know what happen and that I approve of you decision with Naruto here promotion to Genin" Stated the old man

"Thank you third hokage, what of Mizuki sir, what will..."Iruka ask but was cut off before he could finish by the third hokage.

As Iruka was speaking the third was looking at the young Naruto Uzumaki and what he sure did not make him happy. Upon the boys face was a cheerful smile but in the boys eyes he could see emotions running across them. Hurt, anger, pain and confusion.

Upon seeing this piece of the man that's been sleeping since he first step down as hokage stir begin to wake. Then when Iruka showed concern for that traitor something happen. It roared awake with controlled calculating anger and fury.

His body reacted to it his muscles clenching and unclenching getting ready for use. His posture straitening from the old man to that of a regal general who commanded armies in battle. His chakra which was as calm as a lake roared to life and now is like a raging storm controlled only by his experience. Memories of techniques and strategies forgotten in his mind rush back to the fore front of his mind. Then finally his eyes. Eyes of that of a grandfather began to change to that of an old dragon filled with wisdom and power to lead people and conquer lands.

It had awoken, he had awoken the one feared and respected by many, and the elemental nations will quick in fear when they hear the news.

For Hiruzen Sarutobi, The third Hokage has awoken from his slumber. No longer is he the kind gentle old man who could be push around. O no for he has awoken. The one who mastered all jutsu in the village of the hidden leafs. The one who manipulated his enemies, and brought down nations. The one who all sane men and women feared. The commander of men. The "God of Shinobi" had awoken and the world will remember why they feared him.

"He will be dealt with like any other traitors, Iruka be lucky you don't join him for your incompetence" stated the Hokage.

"Sir" questioned Iruka until he looked at him and what he saw shocked him to the core. "Yes Hokage Sir" promptly replied Iruka in a military fashion.

"Good your dismiss, report to academy to announce the teams tomorrow" commanded the Hokage.

"Yes sir" saluted Iruka and proceed to leave as commanded.

"Know Naruto I believe we need to have a talk" stated Hokage

Naruto who watched the exchange between the Hokage and Iruka began to sweat at what was going to happen to him.

"Yes grandpa, I mean hokage sir" stated Naruto when he relies what he said.

"Hahaha" chuckled the hokage "its fine Naruto, nothing going to happen to you. I just wish to apologies for my past mistakes"

"Apologies" questioned Naruto

"Yes let me explain" said Hokage and he did he told him everything. From why the law was made and even who his parents are and the position they had and why he was never told.

"My dad the fourth and my mom was the second jinchuriki and he didn't tell me for my own safety" stated Naruto who was in shock in what he learnt.

"Yes and I must remind you to speak of that to no one unless I say, for your own safety" stated the hokage seriously "if other villages find out the will hunt you down not just because of your father, but also the fact you're a jinchuriki and that you have Uzumaki blood"

"But they now I'm an Uzumaki" question Naruto.

"Yes they do but they don't. Uzumaki tend to always have red hair the fact you have blond is the only reason I thought it be safe to use it" stated hokage in serious tone.

"Yes Hokage sir" saluted Naruto showing his serious and understanding of the matter.

Small smile cracked the hokage lips

"Good" said the hokage "Know from now on you will so the proper respect, when addressing me understood" command the hokage showing him who he is taking commands from. The God of Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Yes Hokage Sir!" saluted Naruto in proper military form.

"Now outside of duty I'm still your grandpa" said the hokage kindly

Naruto upon hearing this visibly sighed in relief thinking for a sec he had lost his grandpa.

"Know dismiss Genin Naruto Uzumaki and welcome to the shinobi forces of the hidden leaf" stated the Hokage "and report for id and team placement tomorrow and no more pranks"

"Sir yes sir. No more pranks got it" an proceeded to run out the door looking forward to what to come in his career as a shinobi.

"Now for these" stated the hokage looking at team placements.

And throughout the night The God of Shinobi plotted and schemed for the future events and of the war he feels coming. Changing the fabric with destiny and the future of many. Just like a true master shinobi could.

And so the God has awakened and a shinobi is born and destiny altered.

**End of chapter one**

Please review and let me know what you think,

Also if you wondering why I gave the third oldest son the name Sasuke is because I read on wiki that is was his father's name, and always believed he believe in traditions and will be something he do to honor him.

Also reason I had Minato take Kushina last name and not the other way is because Kushina is from a Nobel clan and Minato is a low class. And it was and some places still are for the person to take the high class name. One because of greater privileges and two because of the political power that comes with it


End file.
